My Sister and My Girlfriend
by Stuckfan
Summary: Auggie sneaks Ava into his room to spend the night, Riley is babysitting. What will happen? Thanks to "Shy but Fun Girl" for your help
1. Auggie's Night

Auggie's POV:

Somehow I was born to be the luckiest boy in the world. I'm not even a teenager yet, and I'm already married to my sweetheart Ava. Granted it was not a real marriage with a church or anything like that, but it was real to us. We are as married as mom and dad and just like them I was planning to soon make love to my wife. One afternoon, me and Ava were alone in my room. The parents were out of town for the weekend, and Riley was supposed to be babysitting us. But she mostly left us alone since she had other things to do.

So one afternoon,Ava and I were sitting across from me on my bed. Ava has just finished telling me how she tricked her mom into letting her spend the night. My part is to make sure Riley doesn't notice that Ava doesn't leave tonight. It was easy. I just hid Ava in the closet while Riley came in to tuck me in. Once Riley was gone, we got into my bed and embraced. I told her, "Ava you are the most beautiful girl I know. I'm so happy I married you. "That's great Auggie, now kiss me" she commands.

Yes, my wife is bossy. I like it that way. I lean in and kiss her. Her lips are soft and inviting. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer. As we kiss I can't help but think about how special tonight is going to be. We waited until we were both ready and it was worth it. My hands start to explore her back, going up and down. I lean back, pulling her on top of me. She leans back quickly and smiles," Oh honey, you are full of surprises." We go back to kissing as Ava takes her shirt and pants off. Soon I take off mine as well. We both in our underwear. Me in my tightly whites, and Ava in her lacy white panties. I stare at Ava gorgeous nipples for a moment and then let her get on top of me and we begin kissing again. But then it all stopped when we heard the door open and the voice of Riley saying, "Are you okay? I thought I heard some... thing."

Riley's POV:

Tonight has been going great. Maya was over earlier, we talked, did our homework, and just had a great girls night. We have both been worried about Lucas for so long. Just being us again was great. Auggie has also been great, held up in his room all day. When I went to tuck him in, he was so tired. I bet he was sound asleep now. I walk into to the kitchen to get a drink of water when I heard something coming from Auggie's room. Not sure of what it was, I went to investigate.

But when I opened the door, I saw something I couldn't have guessed this in a million years. It was Ava in Auggie's bed on top of him kissing... and they were both in just their underwear. They are now both looking at me wide eyed and silent. I could freak out and yell or apologize. But instead I turn around when Ava yells "Wait." I turn around and look at her. She sits up and holds a hand out to me. I walk over and take it. "Why don't you join us?" Ava says. I am speechless. No seriously, speechless. I couldn't form a word, if Maya's life depended on it. Lucky for me Auggie can speak.

Auggie then said, "Ava, what? You want my sister to join in our lovemaking? Why?" Ava then with a plain simple tone of voice says, "Come on. We're all young and hot and it be totally an awesome story to tell when you're an old person in a retirement home years from now when you reminisce about being young." Both me and Auggie give Ava skeptical faces. Ava sighed and then said, "Come on you two. I know you've thought about it. Riley, when you think about what having sex with a guy would be like, you can't tell me you've never imagined what it be like to do it with your brother. And Auggie, you told me once you got a boner for your sister. Come on. I won't tell anyone. And we'll do it just once. I promise." And somehow... I don't know why... Ava's words just drew me in. I found myself peeling all of my clothing off except for my underwear and got into bed with both Auggie and Ava.

I still can't speak as the love making begins, so Ava pulls me down making me sit on the bed. I look at them both, not sure what I should do, when Ava kisses me. I don't react at first. I sit there not moving, but her lips feel great. I like how they feel against mine and I start to relax. Soon I melt into it and feel my hand squeeze hers. Once the kiss ends Ava turns my head to face Auggie and pushes me toward him. As our lips meet something happens. In my head: Auggie is not my brother right now. He is the younger sexy boy that is dating my friend Ava. As we kiss I feel Ava pulling at my bra taking it off. As my bra comes off by breasts are released. Auggie's pauses to take the sight of them in, but Ava immediately starts to touch them. Feeling someone else's hands on my body for the first time excites me. I reach out and grab Auggie's hands and bring them to me. I want more. Auggie is shy and just leaves his hands where I placed them. Ava however more than makes up for it. I pull Auggie's underwear off as Ava takes her own off. With all the skin I look around and it hits me. I'm about to have sex with my brother and his girlfriend. Not something I imagined happening, yet not as scared as I was seconds ago.

Auggie's POV:

As Ava takes her underwear off I relax. I may not be fully on board with Riley being here, but I have been looking forward to being with Ava for a long time. Her flat chest is everything I expected. Pink nipples standing hard and willing for attention. Ava smiles as I get my first really good long look. I reach out and touch one of her nipples. I guess Riley thinks that's a good idea, because I see her hand on the other one. I ignore her and focus on my girl. I tease and play just as she taught me how. "Oh Auggie, keep going" she encourages me. I do so as, Riley pulls her panties down. We are all now nude together. I compare Ava and Riley's bodies. Of course, Riley has boobs and a patch of hair around her special area. Ava is still more beautiful than her. She may be flat chested and pubeless, but that isn't what I love about her. Her spirit is shining through, I may not be 100% into this threesome, but she sure is. For her I commit myself to this fully.

I lean in and kiss my sister as if I were kissing Ava. I feel Ava come up behind me and wrap her arms around me as she kisses my neck. We are all making out with each other, switching positions and places like a kid in a candy shop trying to eat everything. One second I'm kissing Riley, the next Ava, then somehow my lips are on Riley's nipple. I can't keep up, but it is fun to try. I see both Riley and Ava doing the same, always on the move, always trying to find something else to put their lips on or someone

Ava pushes me on my back, my penis standing up with the girls watching. Ava bends down and puts her lips on the head of my hard member. No movement. Just there holding it. I'm not sure what she is doing when her lips open slightly and her tongue flicks the head. "Oh Ava" I moan. That felt great. I couldn't describe it, if I wanted to. Only to say it is great and I want it more. Ava doesn't disappoint as her mouth opens and she takes my cock into her mouth. Riley, not wanting to be left out, brings her pussy to my mouth and I do my best. I mostly explore with my tongue and Riley seems to like it. "Auggie, that feels really good. Go to the left, yes there."

Ava POV

I smile as I see Auggie eating his sister out. This is so much better than I ever expected it to be. I keep my blowjob going but use my hand to play with his balls. I had watched a lot of porn to prepare for tonight. I may not have done these kind of things before, but I sure as hell have watched enough to know something. I don't know if Auggie can cum yet. I should have looked that up. If he can't, if won't be from my lack of trying. I start to use everything I have seen in those movies. I take his entire length, it isn't hard to do. Kinda tickles the back of my throat. I suck, using my lips to form a vacuum and really go at it. "Ava, don't stop" my man yells.

I keep going and am rewarded with a warm fluid being shot into my mouth. Just a little bit and not that thick, like I was led to expect. I swallow and look up. Riley is laying beside her brother, and holding his hand. I climb up to the other side and reach out to hold the other one. I kiss him and he kisses me back. The kiss of two young lovers who will always remember this night. As it ends I ask Riley," Would it be ok for me to...you know?" I look at her pussy and wink. She smiles shyly and agrees.

Riley lays back, next to Auggie, and spreads her legs. I climb down between and give her a little kiss. Then dive in. "Oh shit Ava" Riley responds. Again I use everything those videos taught me and my own experience. I may not have touched another pussy, but I've played with mine a lot. I try to do to her what I would want done to myself. I explore every inch, leave nothing untouched. Riley is moaning loudly and Auggie is playing and sucking on her breasts. I see his boner has returned and look forward to experiencing that for myself.

We go on like this for a while. I already tasted Auggie. I want to know what Riley taste like. I get my wish, seconds later as Riley yells "FUCK! Ava! Yes!" Her special juice fills my mouth and is wonderful. So different from my own. Yes, I have tasted myself. I assume everyone does at one point or another. I may be different, in that I enjoy the taste and am glad to compare mine to another. Riley takes a second to calm down as I climb back up next to Auggie, who is still laying there, his head resting on Riley's breast. I kiss him and whisper, "are you ready?" He smiles and answers yes.

I climb on top of him and kiss him. We make out for a while, our hands exploring each other. We are not in a rush, I know this is right and have no problem drawing this out. We are being a little rude to Riley, as she is just laying there watching. I don't care, right now I'm giving myself to Auggie and he to me. She can watch and then join later. I reach between Auggie and myself and grab a hold of him. Hard and ready. I raise myself up and line us up. I look him in the eyes as I lower myself down. I pause as his head is pressed against my opening. "I love you" and lower myself down and his penis fills me up. "I love ...Oooohhhh" he tries to answer.

I glance at Riley and her eyes are filled with tears of joy. She feels the love Auggie and I have for each other, I think she is happy to be here to share this important moment for her brother and I. I am happy also. We are sisters now, but I am going to focus on her brother now. He is staring at me, I lean down and kiss him. Our first kiss with our bodies truly connected. I start to move as we kiss. Slowly up and down, getting a feel for this. His hands find their way to my hips and help guide me. I love it. I may be bossy, but right here and now we are equal partners. He lifts me and I fall down on him. We work together to give us both pleasure.

"Oh Auggie, this is perfect" I say. "Yes, honey it is" he agrees. We work together for a while, before I suggest we switch it up. I lay down and Auggie is between my legs. As he enters me I reach out and touch Riley. My hand finds her nipple and I start to play with her and Auggie is rocking his hips. "Yes Auggie, keep going." I encourage as Riley gets closer to me and kisses me. I kiss her back, our hands touching each other. I have to admit, it will be fun when I get breasts like hers. I know Auggie loves me, but I'm sure he will enjoy any tits I will grow. Auggie is going at it really well, I don't want him to cum just yet. It is time to make this last. "Slow down honey, I think Riley should get a turn." I direct Riley to climb over me and back her ass up to Auggie.

Auggie's POV:

As Riley is presenting herself to me I can't help but think about how lucky I am. I just made love to Ava and now I get to fuck my sister. I pull out of Ava and bring my dick up to my sister's pussy. I don't go in yet, just move it up and down her slit. Feeling her wetness leak onto my cock turns me on more. Then I push in and Riley jumps a bit. Ava holds her and tells her it will be ok, it will feel great in a second. I don't want to make a liar out of her. So I do all that I can to make her feel good. I slowly speed up and try to get as deep as I can. I know my dick is small. I'm too young to really fill her up that much, but I do all that I can. Including reaching down and start playing with her clit as I do this. Her moans say that I am doing something right. Then as I start to feel something escaping from my cock, Ava orders me to start doing her again.

Not wanting to upset her, I pull out of my sister and immediately go back to Ava. I see Ava making out with Riley as I go at it again with my girl. I keep a hand on Riley's pussy as I do Ava. Not trying to make Riley cum, just letting her know she is a part of this for me too. Ava is moaning wildly as Riley is licking her nipples. I fill Ava up a lot better than Riley since she is just the right size. I love how she feels wrapped around me. "Ava, you feel so good."

Her response is moaning louder as I go faster. Her natural reactions to everything I'm doing to her. I love this feeling. Being able to bring her so much pleasure. When she cums, she yells so loud I really am worried that someone will hear and come see what is wrong. "Auggie, Yes YES YES!" she screams as I keep pounding into her. And then... I find myself suddenly cumming too. I don't really know what is coming out of me. It just feels great when it happens.

When we both calm down Ava suggest we all get cleaned up and relax for a bit. I get up to go to the bathroom to clean up and Riley follows me out. As we are standing there side by side I realize that I'm never going to look at her the same again. Riley then says, "So, we are never going to bring this up again right?" Riley surprises me with her words. I look at her and nod, not trusting myself with words. She wishes me good night and retreats to her bedroom.

Ava's POV:

As they leave the room, I go to the book shelf and retrieve the video recorder I stashed there. After discovering the device in a box of my mom's old stuff, I decided to use it to record me and Auggie's first time making love. Little did I know I would be recording my first threesome and some incest as well. All that research kinda got me into amateur porn, so I thought if would be fun to make my own. As I take the DVD I've just made out I label it Bambi 3. No one will try to watch that. Disney sucks at sequels. I pack everything away in my bag and wait for them to return. When only Auggie comes in, I am a little bit disappointed but I understand. Riley needs time to come to terms with what we just did. Besides now I get Auggie to myself for the rest of the night. I kiss him hello and he explains what Riley and he talked about. I reassure him everything will work out and hold him go on like this for a while. I already tasted Auggie. I want to know what Riley taste like. I get my wish, seconds later as Riley yells "FUCK! Ava! Yes!" Her special juice fills my mouth and is wonderful. So different from my own. Yes, I have tasted myself. I assume everyone does at one point or another. I may be different, in that I enjoy the taste and am glad to compare mine to another. Riley takes a second to calm down as I climb back up next to Auggie, who is still laying there, his head resting on Riley's breast. I kiss him and whisper, "are you ready?" He smiles and answers yes.

I climb on top of him and kiss him. We make out for a while, our hands exploring each other. We are not in a rush, I know this is right and have no problem drawing this out. We are being a little rude to Riley, as she is just laying there watching. I don't care, right now I'm giving myself to Auggie and he to me. She can watch and then join later. I reach between Auggie and myself and grab a hold of him. Hard and ready. I raise myself up and line us up. I look him in the eyes as I lower myself down. I pause as his head is pressed against my opening. "I love you" and lower myself down and his penis fills me up. "I love ...Oooohhhh" he tries to answer.

I glance at Riley and her eyes are filled with tears of joy. She feels the love Auggie and I have for each other, I think she is happy to be here to share this important moment for her brother and I. I am happy also. We are sisters now, but I am going to focus on her brother now. He is staring at me, I lean down and kiss him. Our first kiss with our bodies truly connected. I start to move as we kiss. Slowly up and down, getting a feel for this. His hands find their way to my hips and help guide me. I love it. I may be bossy, but right here and now we are equal partners. He lifts me and I fall down on him. We work together to give us both pleasure.

"Oh Auggie, this is perfect" I say. "Yes, honey it is" he agrees. We work together for a while, before I suggest we switch it up. I lay down and Auggie is between my legs. As he enters me I reach out and touch Riley. My hand finds her nipple and I start to play with her and Auggie is rocking his hips. "Yes Auggie, keep going." I encourage as Riley gets closer to me and kisses me. I kiss her back, our hands touching each other. I have to admit, it will be fun when I get breasts like hers. I know Auggie loves me, but I'm sure he will enjoy any tits I will grow. Auggie is going at it really well, I don't want him to cum just yet. It is time to make this last. "Slow down honey, I think Riley should get a turn." I direct Riley to climb over me and back her ass up to Auggie.

Auggie's POV:

As Riley is presenting herself to me I can't help but think about how lucky I am. I just made love to Ava and now I get to fuck my sister. I pull out of Ava and bring my dick up to my sister's pussy. I don't go in yet, just move it up and down her slit. Feeling her wetness leak onto my cock turns me on more. Then I push in and Riley jumps a bit. Ava holds her and tells her it will be ok, it will feel great in a second. I don't want to make a liar out of her. So I do all that I can to make her feel good. I slowly speed up and try to get as deep as I can. I know my dick is small. I'm too young to really fill her up that much, but I do all that I can. Including reaching down and start playing with her clit as I do this. Her moans say that I am doing something right. Then as I start to feel something escaping from my cock, Ava orders me to start doing her again.

Not wanting to upset her, I pull out of my sister and immediately go back to Ava. I see Ava making out with Riley as I go at it again with my girl. I keep a hand on Riley's pussy as I do Ava. Not trying to make Riley cum, just letting her know she is a part of this for me too. Ava is moaning wildly as Riley is licking her nipples. I fill Ava up a lot better than Riley since she is just the right size. I love how she feels wrapped around me. "Ava, you feel so good."

Her response is moaning louder as I go faster. Her natural reactions to everything I'm doing to her. I love this feeling. Being able to bring her so much pleasure. When she cums, she yells so loud I really am worried that someone will hear and come see what is wrong. "Auggie, Yes YES YES!" she screams as I keep pounding into her. And then... I find myself suddenly cumming too. I don't really know what is coming out of me. It just feels great when it happens.

When we both calm down Ava suggest we all get cleaned up and relax for a bit. I get up to go to the bathroom to clean up and Riley follows me out. As we are standing there side by side I realize that I'm never going to look at her the same again. Riley then says, "So, we are never going to bring this up again right?" Riley surprises me with her words. I look at her and nod, not trusting myself with words. She wishes me good night and retreats to her bedroom.

Ava POV

As they leave the room, I go to the book shelf and retrieve the video recorder I stashed there. After discovering the device in a box of my mom's old stuff, I decided to use it to record me and Auggie's first time making love. Little did I know I would be recording my first threesome and some incest as well. All that research kinda got me into amateur porn, so I thought if would be fun to make my own. As I take the DVD I've just made out I label it Bambi 3. No one will try to watch that. Disney sucks at sequels. I pack everything away in my bag and wait for them to return. When only Auggie comes in, I am a little bit disappointed but I understand. Riley needs time to come to terms with what we just did. Besides now I get Auggie to myself for the rest of the night. I kiss him hello and he explains what Riley and he talked about. I reassure him everything will work out and hold him tight.

NEXT TIME: AND THEN THERE WAS MAYA...


	2. Maya babysits Ava

Riley's POV:

I left Auggie and Ava to their devices. I heard them going at it all throughout the night. I was not tempted to join them again. It really hit me an hour afterwards as I stood naked in the bathroom starring at myself in the mirror. I gave my virginity to my brother and his girlfriend. I can't tell anyone. I can't let anyone find out. They would judge and hate me. So I went to bed and tried to forget it happened. Auggie and I run into each other after Ava has left. We say awkward hello's and go back to our rooms. I read for a few hours before I come to a conclusion. I don't want to avoid my brother for the rest of my life. We need to talk this out. I knock on his door and he invites me in. The room is clean and the bed is made. I'm glad. I don't know if I could have handle a messy bed reminding me what we did. "So we should talk this out" I say.

Auggie shrugs and nods. I start by saying, "Look Auggie. You and Ava are both important to me, and I'm so happy you two love each other but... I don't want to be a part of your lovemaking again. I won't stop or tell anyone about what you're doing, as long as you don't tell anyone what I did with you two, okay?" Auggie simply nodded and said, "Okay. I'm glad you were able to do it just once with us though. Especially since your breasts are really beautiful." I blush at his compliment and say, "Thanks. It's genetics probably though so you can thank mom." Auggie looks a little lost at words for a minute and then says, "It sure was something though, huh?" I smile and say, "I know. That was like... hardcore porn we did. But seriously though. We take this to the grave." Auggie nods showing he agrees.

Mom and Dad come home later that day and we have our family dinner. They ask how things went while they were gone. Auggie immediately responds by saying, "Ava came over and played with us for a bit." I glare at Auggie and he notices. My parents don't seem bothered. Mom and dad then say if I don't mind being alone with Auggie more often, I may even get paid. I hear Auggie mutter something about the oldest profession, but ignore him. I am not getting paid for sex, even if I did get paid for looking after him. Sex was something that happened, not planned. I shoot him a dirty look. He sticks his tongue out at me. I gasp, only because I'm flooded with thoughts of what his tongue did to me last night. Mom and Dad notice the exchange but say nothing, chalking it up to sibling rivalry. We go on to talk about their trip and how they had a good time. I love listening to my parents. I only hope I find someone to love me like my parents love each other. The have been the perfect couple since middle school. I am sometimes a bit jealous, but get over it quickly.

Auggie's POV:

The week after my first time with both my girlfriend and sister, goes by quickly. Mom and Dad were so impressed with Riley last time that they are leaving again tonight. I'm going over to Ava's as soon as they leave. Maya is supposed to come over to be her babysitter, but she doesn't mind if I'm there also. I finish getting dressed and walk over to Ava's. I just walk in by suddenly find Ava in front of her TV with her pants around her ankles and her hand inside her panties.

I would be normally turned on by this, except I become distracted by what Ava is looking at it, and realize it's a recording of the threesome sex Ava, Riley and I shared last week. I didn't even know she recorded it. On the screen I'm licking on Riley's breast as Ava is eating her pussy. I have to admit, it is hot, however she should have told me. "Ava!" I surprise her. She must not have heard me come in, because she jumps a mile. "Auggie" she is trying to turn off the TV and pull her pants up at the same time. It doesn't work, and she falls flat on her face. I would laugh it I weren't worried she hurt herself. I run to her side and check on her. She looks up at me, embarrassed but not hurt. I help her up and she pulls her pants up. "So what is that about?" I ask as I point to the TV.

Ava then becomes calmer as she stands up and says, "Well I was originally just gonna document the night we lost our virginity to each other. But when we unexpectedly wound up creating the best underage porn of the century, I couldn't just not watch it back." I calm down as I begin to now be turned on by the images I see on the TV. I now cannot take my eyes off it as me and Ava sit down and watch it together. I then say, "Riley cannot know this exists. No one can and... Whoa. Just look at how Riley's breasts bounce around at that part. It's like... hypnotic." Ava then says, "Auggie... would you like me more if I got a boob job and gave you bigger melons to suck on?" With a surprised tone I say, "What? No. Ava, I like you just the way you are. And... Oh God. We better hide this tape. Maya, could be here any minute to start babysitting you." Ava then turns the TV off and says, "Relax. It's a DVD and not a tape. And I labeled it as Bambi 3. And since all those Disney sequels are so bad, no way anybody is gonna start watching this."

As if I was predicting the future, the doorbell rings and Ava opens it to find Maya standing there. The first things she says is, "So no one burnt the house down, for the little bit you were alone... or not so alone" she says as she notices me. Ava tells Maya we are going to to her room to talk. Maya waves us away and we go.

Maya's POV:

I watch as the two kids go to Ava's room, they are so cute. I love babysitting over here. So easy. Ava usually does her homework in her room or chats with Auggie. I guess today is an Auggie day. I should do something constructive, but I won't. I pull out my phone and start to surf. Finding nothing interesting on the internet, my eyes start to wonder around the apartment. While sitting on the couch, I notice a DVD I've never seen before. Bambi 3? They made another? Who would want that? I never even watched Bambi 2, how could there be a market for a third?

I pop the DVD into the player and push play. I sit back waiting for the title screen and am confused when I see Ava enter the picture. She is walking towards Auggie. What is this? Some sort of play? When Ava and Auggie start kissing I know I'm not watching a school play. Holy shit is this a home porno? Should I be watching this; do I want to? Then I see Ava undressing and I can't look away. I have to know what happens.

Ava's POV:

Auggie and I keep talking as I say, "So you see, nothing to worry about. No one will find it." I assure Auggie. He smiles at me," OK, I... Wait! Where is the DVD?" I then say, "I left it in the living room. Remember it is best hidden in plain sight." He looks worried, " Shouldn't it still be in here with us?" he asks. I convince him, the DVD is fine for now. What are the chances Maya is going to want to watch it. She isn't a kid or into Disney. I think I heard her say all Disney Princess's should be shot or something. Auggie calms down and we start to make out. I know we can't go much further. Maya could come in, without warning. As we are kissing I hear myself moaning. I love that sound, but then I realize something. I didn't make that noise. We stop kissing and look at each other. We both hear my moan again. Wide eyed Auggie says," What the hell!?"

We both get up and open the door quietly. We tiptoe around the corner and see what Maya is doing. Our video is on the TV playing, Riley hasn't shown up yet, but will be soon. I'm about to burst in and stop this when I notice something. I tap Auggie's shoulder and point at what I saw. He takes a deep breath, but doesn't give us away. Maya has a hand inside her pants, and her other hand seems to be teasing her breast. I would bet she is thinking about removing her bra to get to her nipples. I should stop her, but now I want to see how she reacts to Riley.

Her mouth drops when Riley appears on screen. She waits out the conversation and when Riley undresses I swear she gasps. I watch Maya's eyes devour the screen. I start to wonder if Maya has thought about Riley in a sexual way before. I'm thinking yes, she seems to hate blinking, in fear of missing something. But then suddenly out of nowhere, Maya turns her hear in our direction and says, "Do you two try to find others to join in or was that a one time thing?" We both stand there like deer in headlights. Maya is waiting for an answer, as we stand completely silent. But then suddenly Maya made a sexy smile and said, "I'm in."

I look over at Auggie and see he is looking at Maya with lust in his eye and a tent in his pants. My only regret is not having a camera in place for this one. Auggie looks at me and I nod yes. His smile is so bright I think I may have found a new sun. We join Maya on the couch, one of us on either side. I notice the video is still playing, but no one makes a move to turn it off. We sit there, no one moving, for a second before I realize someone has to get this started. I lean over and kiss Maya. She is un-moving at first, but then starts to kiss me back. I love the taste of her chap-stick, some kinda of berry flavor. I enjoy her lips on mine. As we embrace, I press my body against hers. I open my eyes and see Auggie. He is watching with one hand in his underwear. I wink and reach out for him. I guide his hand to Maya's ass and he smiles.

We both focus our attention on Maya. It is like we know this is a rare treat that needs to be taken while we can. I help Maya undress while Auggie does the same for me. As the last of my clothes come off, Maya and I grab Auggie and undress him. As his cock is released Maya takes it into her mouth as I lick his ball."Fuck girls" he exclaims as he tries not to cum too quickly. I laugh quietly and go back to licking my man's nuts. I keep an eye on Maya's mouth going up and down on Auggie. I would say she has done this before.

Maya's POV:

Auggie's little cock is so cute. I love that it fits in my mouth so easily. I was so shocked when I first started watching that homemade porn. Then turned on I haven't gotten that wet since I first walked in Cory and Topanga having sex on the couch that one time, but that is another story. Ava seems content, playing with Auggie's balls, but I'm not. I pull her up and push her down on the couch. I get between her legs as I push my ass into the air. "Auggie, fuck me" I command right before I dive in and get my first taste of Ava. Her hairless pussy is very sweet and fun to lick. Nothing scratching my tongue or ticking my face. Always a distraction.

"Oh Maya, you are so good at this" Ava exclaims as she is trying to hold on to the couch. I feel Auggie push his cock into my waiting pussy. "Auggie, take it. Take this pussy!" He takes my words to heart and start to pump his little heart out. I have had bigger, of course, but this is fun. Auggie's cock is hitting me so well. I push back against him, trying to get him as deep as possible. Ava grabs my hair and pulls me against her, I guess I forgot to focus on her for a second. I resume my attentions on her and let Auggie do his thing without my help. As Ava cums I pull back and really start to play with her clit, I really want her to ride that orgasm out. "FUCK! FUCK!YES !" she screams. I don't know why, but there is nothing hotter than a young girl cussing during sex.

Ava is going to need a little while to recover so I turn my attention to Auggie. "Come here" I sit him down, next to Ava, and straddle him. As I guide his dick into my pussy I look over at Ava, she is watching with interest and I hope we give her a good show. I kiss Auggie as I slowly rise up and drop down on him. I feel Auggie's little hands playing with my nipples. Damn Ava has taught him well, or was it Riley. I will have to find out. I pick up the pace and really start to screw the little guy. As he pushes his penis deeper and deeper into me, I feel it get longer and harder. Damm, I'm really turning him on, aren't I? I feel Auggie orgasm into me, but as he does something truly unexpected happens.

The front door opens up and Riley is standing there. She has her school books in hand and a dumbfounded facial expression. Shit, that's right she is coming over to do homework together. With the video and now this, I totally forgot. I remain completely still even though Auggie is still shooting his load into me. I look at her like a deer caught in headlights for a moment, but then suddenly on instinct I say, "Hey Riley. Care to join us?" Riley then without any emotion in her face, steps in, and closes the door. I look over at Ava and she is full of lust, but Auggie seems nervous. Riley is staring at him and I have to wonder if something else is going on. Well whatever it is I want this to happen. I get off Auggie and walk over to my best friend. I grab her hand and guide her over to the couch. We sit down and I lean over and give her a kiss.

Riley's POV:

I really didn't expect this to happen. I was coming over to study with Maya, not have another threesome; oh wait foursome. I love Maya, but walking in on her fucking my brother. What the hell? I know, who am I to judge I was doing the same thing last week. However I have work really hard to forget it. As Maya leads me to the couch I know that work was for nothing. My life is going to change and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Her lips on mine make it better. We use to practice with each other when we were Ava's age. I have missed them. I kiss back, but am not surprised to find small hands pulling at my clothes.

I look around and see Ava and Auggie, both trying to undress me. I smile and relax into this. Just because I worked hard to forget it, doesn't mean I succeeded. I almost went to Auggie's room last night just to try and play with him again. I didn't but I really wanted to. Now I get to and have fun with Maya and Ava. I might just be dreaming. But as I feel Ava and Auggie's mouths connect with my nipples, I know this isn't a dream. I moan into Maya's kiss. My hand finds her breast, so soft and inviting. I pinch her nipple lightly and am surprised when Maya squeals. "Riley, my nipples are sensitive, be careful" she warns me. I agree and go back to playing with her.

Ava or Auggie, I'm not sure who, has kissed their way down my body and wants me to open my legs a little. I comply and am rewarded with a tongue on my clit. "Oh yes" Maya takes this opportunity to lay me back and position her pussy above my mouth. I happily dive in. As I get my first taste of her I am in heaven. I have dreamed of doing this with her for years. I never thought it would go beyond dreams. Then, without warning, Auggie's dick is inside my pussy. Ava goes back to my tits, but I wave her closer to me. I reach out and play with her as she licks my nipple. She is so wet, did she seduce my best friend? Or just take advantage of what is happening. Answers for another time. I use two fingers and start really giving Ava what she needs. Auggie is watching us as he pumps me harder. I don't think he will last much longer.

"Fuck! Here it comes" He yells as I feel him orgasm and his seed fills me up. Ava pulls away and attaches herself to my pussy. Sucking and swallowing as much of Auggie's cum as she can. Maya and I watch her in awe. "Ava you freak, you like that cum don't you?" Maya comments. Ava looks up and smiles and she says, "Yes, I love his anyway." We lean down and start a three way kiss. As we compete for dominance Ava tries to distract us by reaching out and playing with both our tits. Of course we have our own hands. We all are playing and kissing each other. I have no clue what Auggie is doing, but I hope he is enjoying the show.

Auggie's POV:

I sit there watching my girlfriend, sister, and her best friend making out. They are all playing with each other's boobs. Then I notice it, the video Ava made is still playing. How Riley hasn't noticed is beyond me. I look around for the remote, only to find it all the way past the epic makeout session. I slowly stand up, my hard cock bouncing softly, and try to move past the girls. I am almost there, when Maya tries to get me to join them. I back up and say," No, I just want to watch for a bit ok" They agree and go back to themselves. Only Ava lays back, Maya eats her out and Riley lowers her pussy to Ava's mouth. I want to join them so bad, but if Riley starts to look around and sees that movie then this foursome is over and so is my life. Granted I didn't' know Ava was making that video, but Riley will not believe me.

I finally grab the remote. I am looking for the power button when I hear "WHAT THE FUCK!" I look up and I am too late Riley is starting at the screen, which shows me screwing her. I freeze not sure what to do. She is going to kill us. Maya just looks confused, I'm sure she thought the video is no big deal. Ava is looking a little scared. I told her Riley doesn't want anyone knowing what we did. I'm not sure what Riley's thoughts are now that Maya is involved, but having a video that can't be good. Riley marches over to me, death in her eyes when Ava jumps in front of her. "He didn't know until today. I filmed us without anyone knowing. " she blurts out. Riley stops and looks at her. "I swear" Ava finishes. I wonder what will happen. Riley takes a deep breathe and holds it, when she releases it she tell Ava, " We will discuss this, at length, later, but for now you will be punished. Maya and I are still your babysitters and you will do what we tell you." She looks at me and says, "Both of you."

Riley points at Ava and I and directs us back to the couch. Maya joins Riley, leans in and tells her something. I can't hear what, but Riley's face lights up, so it must be good. I look at Ava and put my arm around her. Whatever is about to happen we will face it together. I trust my sister, I'm sure there will be parts I may not fully like, but I know it will end up fun. She loves me.

Ava's POV:

As we sit there waiting for Riley or Maya to command us, I can't help getting wetter. I didn't plan this, but I love where it is heading. Riley grabs me and Maya grabs Auggie. Auggie is pushed onto the floor, his cock swaying as he lays down. I am pushed on top of him. My face shoved next to his cock. I start to open wide to take him in, when Riley stops me and says, "I didn't tell you to do that." I look at her frustrated. I want to suck that dick, but I owe Riley and will do as she says. Maya tells Auggie to watch my pussy, I start to wonder why when I feel her tongue licking me. Riley is sucking Auggie's dick, forcing me to watch her pleasure my man.

I have to admit, it is a unique kinda torture. I am close to coming, so much pleasure involved. Yet I have to watch as Riley is deep-throating Auggie. I know he is going to cum down her throat and I don't get to taste anything. Maya has started to use her thumb to rim my ass. Auggie and I haven't done any ass play yet. I know he wants to, but we haven't had the time to explore that. I like the feeling she is giving me. I start to push into it, when Maya yells, "No, none of that Ava. We are in charge here."

I am jealous when Auggie cums in Riley's mouth seconds later. I watch as she takes it all and swallows. When done she looks up at me and winks saying, "You wanted a taste didn't you?" she teases. I nod. "Here" she kisses me and I get a hint of Auggie's flavor on her lips. I try to get as much as I can, but she pulls back. "Nope, that's all you get" she laughs. Some crazy combination of frustration and Maya's attention on my backside and I'm coming myself. Auggie watches as Maya takes what she can, letting the rest run down my leg. Teasing him just the same. He loves to taste me as much as I love his.

I think it is over and we are even, when Riley forces me up and Maya does the same for Auggie. We stand there waiting for what comes next. When Maya walks over to me, picks me up and takes me to my room. I get really confused. Some of that is cleared up when Riley is right behind us carrying Auggie. His cock pressed against her bare stomach, kinda hot. I'm dropped onto my bed, Auggie next to me. He bounces and lands half on me. I expect the girls to pull him off of me, instead they tell us to roll over, putting me on top of Auggie once again. This time his cock lined up with my opening. I hope they let us fuck and stop teasing.

I'm get my wish when Maya grabs my hips and lowers me down. Auggie's penis slides into me with a sigh of pleasure from us both. I start to lift when Maya's hands stop me. I guess I'm suppose to sit here. I turn around and see Riley coming up behind me, her face close to me ass. She tells me to bend over more, press my tits against Auggie's chest. I do as I'm told, my ass on display with Auggie's cock buried deep inside. I thought, maybe Riley was going to stick a finger in my ass, instead I almost jump when I feel her tongue licking my hole. Thank God I showered before, I feel her tongue pressing into my ass. "OH Fuck" I yell at the whole new experiences.

I look over and Maya has sat on Auggie's face, her ass against his mouth. I see him trying to lick her, but having trouble keeping up. Maya herself looks disappointed and I know Auggie just doesn't know what he is doing. Maya figures that out for herself and move to bring her pussy to his mouth. He smiles as he sees something he knows what to do with. I watch Maya's face relax as he does his thing. I'll say this my man know how to eat a pussy. Riley is still licking my ass when I feel a finger enter me." SHIT" I didn't expect it, but it feels great.

Maya's POV:

I watch as Riley is fingering Ava's ass, who would have known she would have such a dark side. Auggie is eating me out really well. As Riley is fingering Ava's ass she allows Ava to go up and down on Auggie's cock. I have a great view of his small cock entering and pulling out of Ava's hairless pussy. I can see why Ava filmed it all. I wonder how many movies she has made or if she is willing to make some more. Ava is really enjoying the double action, maybe I should try that out sometime. I then hear Ava and Auggie moan loudly. Auggie must've just orgasmed inside his little woman. I start to grind my cunt against Auggie's face harder trying to turn him on even does exactly what I want and I'm in heaven. Riley is watching and winks at me, right before she pulls out of Ava's butt and drags her off Auggie. The kids sit there wondering what is going to happen next. I don't really know myself, but can't wait to find out. So far this has been the best sexual experience of my life. I can't wait to tell Josh about it.

Riley tells them how the video was wrong, that she should have been told about it right away. She gives a lecture on how that video could ruin all our lives and we have to be extra careful with it. No one can ever upload it to the internet or share it with anyone. We all have to agree who gets to see it and when. They both agree and Riley looks over at me. I agree also, even though I'm not in the movie. I guess by watching it, I'm now part of the group. We all hug and kiss to seal the deal. Riley informs the kids that punishment time is over and we have just enough time for one more round of sex before Ava's mom comes home. As our lovemaking starts, I lean over to Riley and tell her how much I love her. I thank her for being a part of my life and this moment. Then I proceed to ravish her until she can't cum anymore.


	3. Ava is stressed out

Auggie's POV:

Me and Ava were walking down a sidewalk in the park hand in hand enjoying ourselves. After our intense foursome six weeks ago, we decided to take a break up from any kind of sex to clear up our heads. And it had been great. Going to the movies, playing sports, and just walking around in the park together. Just me and her. Nothing complicated about it. Until I saw Riley running towards me in a fit of anger. Ava and I stopped walking, confused as to what was going on, and then my entire life changed when Riley, in complete and total anger, slapped me in the face and said, "You idiot! You got me pregnant!" Ava and I both stood there in complete and total shock. Riley was just now panting trying to catch her breath. Finally I opened my mouth and said, "Are you sure?" An angry Riley then said, "Of course I'm sure." Ava then calmly asked, "Are you sure Auggie is the..." With a deadly angry glare Riley looked straight into Ava's eyes and said, "Yes, I'm sure. Auggie is the only boy who has ever shoved his dick into me. I'm not some whore."

I suddenly began to breath in and out deeply. The idea that I could be a father at a young age was beginning to overwhelm me. Yeah, my voice had changed recently, but I didn't know my penis was now locked and loaded so to speak. And then I realized that if the news got out my kid was also the child of my sister... well, I began to fear for the worst when the image of people with torches and pitch forks came into my head. But then my world began to get even more shooken up when Ava looked at me and said, "Auggie. I was waiting for the best time to tell you but... I may as well stop holding it back. I... I'm pregnant too." I could feel myself suddenly sweating even more.

Maya's POV:

Me, Riley, Auggie, and Ava were all sitting in my apartment together as the words I dreaded came out of my mouth. I said, "I'm pregnant too." We all sat unsure of what to do. My life as about to fall apart. I wasn't ready to have a kid. Not by a long shot. And if people found out I got pregnant from an actual kid I was babysitting, then that would mean my life would really, really apart. Suddenly the calmest of us: Ava spoke up and said, "Riley... Maya... you two don't want anyone to know Auggie got you pregnant, right?" Me and Riley both nod. Ava then said, "Well how about this? You two are about to start college soon. Just make sure your families don't see you during the second half of your pregnancies. Meanwhile I'll admit I was pregnant. When I got into labor, we'll have it happen without our families there. After we all deliver our kids, we'll say I had triplets. Me and Auggie will take care of all three kids as our own. I mean we wanted to have a family anyway one day. We might as well get what we want, while you two can keep living your lives the way you want. Sound good?" My eyes lit up as Ava finished explaining her plan. It was insane, but it was insane enough to actually work. I then said, "I'm in." Riley took a deep breath as she said, "We're gonna have to be really careful about this but... okay. Lets do this."

Auggie's POV:

The plan worked like a charm. Ava and me had to admit to our parents we had sex at a young age, and we both got really chewed out. But it was better than getting chewed out for incest, or admitting the babysitters banged us, or we made underage home-made porn. Riley and Maya meanwhile stayed in college full time and were creative and careful at not letting their families see them in person for several months. Then the week of births happened. Riley was first. Went into labor, and we were all there as we welcomed a little boy we named Timothy into the world. Two days later Maya gave birth. She had a little girl we named Emily. Then Ava's time came. For this one, we had to play it really careful. We didn't call our parents until after Ava had given birth to her little girl we named Abigail. We then brought Riley and Maya's two kids into the room and then called the parents. We said the birth happened so fast, we didn't have time to call them. And then we surprised our families with our miracle of triplets. Since they all had the same father, they all looked similar to be full-blooded siblings. It was a happy day for everyone, but especially for me, Ava, Riley, and Maya considering we just pulled off the biggest charade of all time.

Ava's POV:

I was now the mother of three kids. Auggie and I were technically living the dream life of being married and raising kids. Only we were still pretty young. I'll say this. Breast feeding three kids while your breasts are still forming is a weird feeling. But because Auggie was being pressured by our families to really provide for the kids, he had to work multiple part-time jobs. It was pretty much school and work all day for him. Which meant no time for me or the kids. Riley and Maya though came by to help babysit often of course free of charge. Mostly because well... these were their kids too. It was nice to have them around to help out, talk, and have good company around. But as the months went by, I was starting to get a little agitated. Because Auggie was never home, I hadn't had sex in a long time now. A very long time. Then one day, when I heard Maya using my shower to get cleaned up after little Emily threw up on her, I got a dirty idea...

All the kids are napping, and I knew that would be that way for a while. I get up and quietly open the bathroom door. Maya doesn't notice, so I step in and quietly remove my clothes. When I open the shower curtain Maya jumps and looks startled as she says, "Ava, what are you doing in here!?" I slowly strut myself towards Maya as I say, "I'm sorry Maya but I couldn't help myself. Auggie has been working so hard to be a provider lately, but hasn't had time for me. I mean... I haven't had sex in seven months. Seven months! I have needs Maya. And I thought... maybe you could me with them." I see Maya look at me with sympathy in her eyes. I knew that would work. I step into the shower as I feel the water start to hit my naked body. I pretend to slip on the floor so Maya can catch me. I already start to feel turned on as Maya helps me keep my balance by putting her hand on my butt. I stare into Maya's eyes with a look of desperation; a desperate needs to feel loved. Then I feel Maya lean in... and we kiss.

I can feel my muscles relaxing, damn I need this. Our lips have only just touched and I can feel the tension release. Maya is just what I've been needing, someone to help me, care for me, love me. I know Auggie does what he can, but I need someone NOW! Maya's hands are all over my body, and mine on hers. I have thought about this for a long time. The group fun we had, in the beginning, was very hot. I always wanted to do it again, but didn't suggest it for fear of offending Auggie. I'm sure he enjoyed himself a lot, but the last time we did something like that everyone got pregnant.

"Oh Ava" Maya moans as my fingers finds her opening. I kiss her and press harder, exploring deeper. She breaks the kiss to breathe and hold me closer. I start to do everything I can to make her feel good, I know my turn is coming, but I love her. Her and Riley are my best friends, raising their kids either breaks a relationship or brings it closer together. We all got closer. I am trying to show her how much she means to me. As she cums on my fingers I smile. I'm practically holding her up, while she recovers. Then, she looks at me. Something in her eyes tell me I'm in for a hell of a time.

She grabs me by the arms and pulls me out of the shower. "Where are the kids?" she asks quietly. I explain they are napping and should be sleeping for at least an hour more. Her smile lights up the bedroom as she throws me into it. I bounce once, before Maya is on top of me, kissing me. Our bodies intertwined and connected. "I hope you enjoyed that, because I can't risk you waking the kids up" I am confused for a second before I see her grab my hairbrush and hold it to my mouth. "You will bite this and not let go, if you do I have to stop. Trust me, you will not want me to stop. Okay?" I nod yes as I bite down. I bite down like my life depends on it, and maybe it does.

I lay back and Maya opens my legs. I'm already screaming into brush as she does her thing. Has she been practicing? What does that college of hers teach anyway? I reach out and hold onto the bed frame. If I don't I'll go crazy, as that seems to be Maya's goal. "MAYA" I try getting out, but it sounds more like "MMMUUAA". She looks up at me and winks, before her fingers join her tongue. Damn her, damn her to all the best places in the world. She should be sainted, she should be worshiped, Maya is my new God. Trying to describe what is happening to me, would be like describing what is happening when God smiles. When I cum Maya doesn't stop, not right away. She helps me ride the first wave. She finally allows me a breather when reaching for the brush. She says, "Catch your breathe for a second, then this is going back where it belongs."

Maya's POV:

I can tell Ava needs this. She has seemed more and more stressed lately. I have been wanting to do something for her for a while, and that is why I'm now so glad why she opened that shower curtain. I couldn't make the first move, Riley might kill me and Auggie really would. He warned me, no seducing Ava. While she technically didn't. I just wanted to help out a stressed young woman. I hope the kids stay sleeping for a little while longer, because I have real surprise. As Ava catches her breathe, I have pulled out and put on my strap on. The girls in my sorority are all required to carry them at all times.

I guess Ava wasn't watching what I was doing, because her eyes jump out of her head when she notices the 10 inch strap on I'm wearing, pink because why not. "What is that?" she points. I laugh "Come on Ava, I doubt you have never seen one before, even if only in porn." She blushes, "Okay, but where did you get that?" I explain how all the girls in the sorority have them. I tell them how we are living every guys fantasy. A bunch of college age girls who love to have sex with each other at the drop of a hat. I also explain how no guys will ever see it. We keep that to ourselves. "Why are you telling me then? " she asks. I say, "I'll sponsor you, if you ever want to join" I tell her. " They would be lucky to have you, now bite this" I switch gears. Ava bites her hairbrush as I tell her to get on all fours. I rub the strap on against her, grabbing all wetness I can. With it lubed up and place it against her spot, " You ready?" I hear a muddled yes, and shove my hips forward. "OHHH" I hear her. I grab her hips and control her. Right now, she is mine and all I want is to give her everything I have. "Here it comes" I warn her and start to pound away. Her body rocking to the music of sex. The pleasure we give each other, the intimacy. This is what life if for.

When she is looking like she might cum again I slow down and hold back. I want this to last as long as it can. I want her to remember today, when she is frustrated in the future. I hope she looks back and remembers that I am here for her. I will let her know that Riley is here for her also. I know she would be willing to do anything for Ava. "Ava, how do you want it?" She looks back and me, pulls the hairbrush out and tells me. I lay down in her place and Ava straddles me. I guide my pink toy into her pussy as she sits down. Her eyes stare into mine as she lifts up and down. Her tits close to my mouth, so I take that as an invitation. Licking and flicking her nipples anytime they are close enough, we steal kisses from each other as she bounces on me. I can't take it anymore, I sit up and kiss her hard. My arms wrap around her body, holding her tight. She moans into my kiss, until I realize she is coming and needs to breathe. I let go and watch the ecstasy dance in her eyes. I say, "I love you Ava." She smiles and tells me she loves me too. We kiss and talk for the a while. The baby monitor telling us when this break is over. We dress and go to care for the kids. Ava, being renewed, has a bounce in her step I haven't seen in a while. She is finally completely happy.


End file.
